


What have they done to you now

by InsertDreams



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos - Freeform, Cecil - Freeform, M/M, Welcome to Night Vale - Freeform, kevin - Freeform, strex corp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 07:48:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1890798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsertDreams/pseuds/InsertDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Oak Doors Part B. Cecil hears the voice message and his world falls apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What have they done to you now

Click. Cecil's heart had been stabbed. A flood fell from his eyes as he trembled in pain. The phone fell thumping onto the ground. His perfect Carlos was now trapped in another world. He wanted to scream. He wanted to destroy everything in front of him, but he held himself back. his face smashed into his hands leaning forward on his knees. A heart broken choking sound came from his throat. He had beaten Strex. He had helped Night Vale. He didn't think he would lose something so vital to him this war.

His Carlos. His angel. And he was trapped in trapped in the desert with Erika. He was doing an honorable thing by making Night Vale safe. He stood up kicking his chair over. Carlos, the scientist. He fell to the ground on his knees. He had lost so much in this war. War with Strex. The door behind him slid open. He turned and saw Dana.

"WHY DID YOU LET HIM STAY BEHIND!" Raged Cecil rising slowly to look at Dana.

"I didn't have a choice. Someone had to stay behind to work the device. Carlos was the only one who knew how to do it." Dana frowned and sympathetically went to hug Cecil. "He is the best scientist the world has ever seen. He will be fine."

"A scientist is always fine." He hugged Dana, sobbing even harder than before. He leaned his head on her shoulder as they hugged.  "Why him?"

"Because he loves you. He did this to protect you. To make sure you're safe."

His precious was stolen from him. He was lost without him. He had become accustomed to seeing Carlos on a daily basis. They lived in the same flat. He knew if he finally went home without his love one more night he would completely snap. He was not okay. He leaned his head into Dana’s shoulder, until he could cry no more. Dana spent this time patting Cecil’s back allowing him to let all his feelings out. He finally broke the hug using his hands to wipe the tears off his face.

Something in his mind clicked. Kevin and Carlos were trapped in the same plain of existence. He had thrown Kevin in because seeing Dana made him think his boyfriend had come home. He’d just put his beloved in terrible danger. Why hadn’t he notice it sooner. Why hadn’t he asked Dana immediately where his boyfriend was? Now he was in danger.   

"Dana, Kevin. He’s in that world too. I threw him in there.” His face turned to one of shock. He didn’t realize getting rid of that bastard would have this effect on him. Kevin, the monster trapped with his beloved boyfriend.  


End file.
